Hymn for the missing
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: En el camino se perdió, lo sabía. En el camino soltó la mano de Tetsuya, y en ese mismo camino su jugador fantasma había encontrado a Kagami Taiga. Palabras hirientes que quedaron grabados en dos corazones rotos – uno tratando de sanar y el otro, el suyo, buscando una salida para comenzar a hacer lo mismo.


Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Todo es obra de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Hymn for the missing**

_不足しているため賛美歌_

Sometimes I hear you calling

From some lost and distant shore

I hear you crying softly for the way it was before

* * *

_Caos. _

Todo en su cabeza era un total e inevitable caos, destrucción, fuego ardiente quemando todo a su paso. Destruyendo sus recuerdos, sus mejores momentos, lo que le definía como persona y le distinguía como él mismo.

Akashi Seijuurou se estaba sumiendo en un abismo profundo, profundo y sin salida. La salida fue erradicada sin compasión gracias a él, él mismo, buscando la victoria sobre todos y sobre todo, tratando de colocarse en la cima de la perfección y alejándose de la pérdida, _perdiendo _demasiado en el trayecto.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si Kuroko aún estaría pensando en él. No importaba qué tan nimio era el pensamiento, con tal de que su nombre lograra pasar por la mente del sexto jugador de Seirin le bastaba. Luego se recriminaba con fuerza, sus ojos llenándose de pánico al darse cuenta de que ya estaban demasiado lejos, demasiado distantes – _demasiado _olvidados como para volverse a ver. Demasiado dolidos y desesperados como para esperar un poco más a que el destino les dé una segunda oportunidad; cansados de escuchar las sinfonías tristes y llenas de derrota, de desilusión, de engaños. De palabras hirientes que quedaron grabados en dos corazones rotos – uno tratando de sanar y el otro, el suyo, buscando una salida para comenzar a hacer lo mismo.

Lamentablemente para él, su única salida lleva de la mano a otra persona. Distinta a él, completamente opuesta, con deseos fervientes de jamás abandonar ni de dejar atrás, sino de llevar consigo al amor, con orgullo, sin importarle lo que pierda en el camino. Ni siquiera la victoria.

—Akashi-kun en ocasiones puede sonar pesimista.

Su voz monótona y suave aún viajaba en su mente, el fuego tratando de eliminarla, de sacarla a fuerzas, pero quedó tan impregnada, tan marcada y grabada – causándole más sufrimiento del que jamás pensó que tendría. Y sí, por un tiempo fue pesimista. Estaba perdido, no sabía si podría encontrarse de nuevo. Tenía miedo. Las manos le temblaban de solo pensar que se quedaría solo. Ya perdió la victoria. Ya perdió aquello que le definía como un Akashi: el ganar.

—¿Y qué te va a traer la victoria, Akashi-kun? ¿Felicidad? ¿Amor? ¿Vas a vivir de ella?

Y aún recuerda cómo se había burlado de él, en su cara, tan frío y arrogante. Y él vio el dolor, el sufrimiento, la agonía en los ojos azules como el cielo, les marcó con desesperación y también quedaron grabados en su memoria. Aún los ve en sueños. Y grita desesperado, rogándole al fuego en su mente que se lo lleve, que lo consuma todo, que borre todo de él, de su pasado, que ya no quiere sufrir. Pero ese es el costo por todo lo que hizo. Por todo lo que pudo hacer, por todo aquello que pudo cambiar, pero que por sus deseos de siempre ganar no realizó.

Habían momentos en los que su mente le jugaba una mala broma, colocando una imagen de Tetsuya sonriendo apenas imperceptible, estirando su brazo y esperando a que tomara su mano, su pequeña mano de porcelana – mirándole con ternura que sólo en un pasado le dedicó a él. Otros soñaba en aquellos días en _Teikou, _en donde tenía las dos cosas que más quería: la victoria y el amor puro y sincero de Tetsuya. Inclusive contaba con amigos, o al menos lo más cercano a unos. En muchos otros miraba al cielo, su mirada heterocromática buscando estrellas que sospechaba no aparecían en su cielo.

Caos. Destrucción. Akashi Seijuurou fue sinónimo de caos. Ahora es sinónimo de perdición. Soledad. Vacío. ¿Adónde se había ido? En el camino se perdió, lo sabía. En el camino soltó la mano de Tetsuya, y en ese mismo camino su jugador fantasma había encontrado a Kagami Taiga. Le había costado trabajo aceptarlo. De hecho, siendo sincero, aún le costaba.

Y ahora que está sentado ahí, en un parque frío en plena oscuridad de la noche, su mente comienza a iluminarse de nuevo – el fuego congelándose un poco permitiéndole ver por última vez los recuerdos felices que sabe que no existirán nunca más, porque los desechará con la misma frialdad que como lo hizo antes, sólo que ahora habrá una gran diferencia.

—¿Akashi-kun?

—Tetsuya.

Y siente su corazón carcomerse por dentro, porque espera que no sólo los recuerdos salgan de su mente, sino también de su corazón. Quizá no sea lo mejor ni mucho menos lo que él desea, pero si quiere que toda aquella gente que él apreció en su debido momento (o que aún ama, si hablamos de Tetsuya), sin duda es lo que debe de hacer.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, supongo. ¿A ti?

Porque es lo mejor. Porque sí, los tirará frívolamente, pero ahora tendrán sus consecuencias. Dolor. Dolor profundo, ardiente, perdición y agonía. Porque ya no tiene en qué sostenerse más que en la victoria ahora inútil, incolora, tirando lo que le pudo hacer feliz por segunda vez en su vida.

—Mal.

—¿Por qué, Tetsuya? Pensé que Taiga serías feliz.

Su vida estará llena de silencios. De vacíos que no se podrían llenar. Sólo un milagro podría sacarle del abismo – un milagro sincero, pulcro y fuerte, que le despierte de su sentimientos inútiles y dolorosos, que regrese a convertirlo en la persona que antes fue y que siempre debió de ser, con metas claras y actitudes deprimentes controladas a la perfección. Necesitaba el milagro que volviera a definirlo como humano.

Necesitaba a Kuroko Tetsuya en su vida. Necesitaba amigos que le apoyen, necesita sentir el balón de su deporte favorito en sus manos – el sudor cayendo por su frente de manera incontrolable, mientras escucha los dribles detrás de él, concentrándose en su oponente y pensando en ganar, sí, pero también en divertirse. No quería consumirse en fuego, no quería perderse en un hoyo oscuro. Pero quizás era lo mejor. Jamás lo sabría.

Sonríe. Fuego como su cabello, como su yo anterior, su arrogancia y supremacía. Fuego ardiente, revelador y concientizado. Necesita un fuego vivo, que en lugar de matar sus memorias haga que éstas regresen más vivas que nunca – más claras que antes.

—Porque aún te amo.

Necesitaba quedarse, dejarse consumir por el fuego con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para ver todo aquello que le hizo feliz por última vez.

* * *

_Waaaaaaoh._ Mi primer _fic_ en la sección de KnB. La verdad es que no sé cómo es que esto salió, pero ya ven – sólo salió. Ojalá y sea de su agrado.

(**AkaKuro** es mi OTP por siempre, eeeeeh. Bueno, en realidad también soy amante del _Harén_ de Kuroko, sooooo…).

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
